Historia de un sueño
by gruntquake
Summary: Encuadrado en el Segundo Libro. Remus solo, en Luna Llena, espera a Sirius... Es un Oneshot.


**Historia de un sueño**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**Grunt os comenta: **Encuadrado en el Segundo Libro. Remus sólo en Luna Llena, espera a Sirius... Es un Oneshot.

**Historia de un sueño**

...Y le esperaba.

Le esperaba como cada noche, pero mucho más por ser esa noche. Luna llena.

Antes la pasaban juntos, Sirius y él, con los otros dos Merodeadores.

Ahora, estaban disueltos.

Acabados. Y Moony se hallaba sentado sobre el muro de su balcón, mirando el lago donde podía apreciar al Calamar Gigante...

Sí, ahí estaba él, sentado en su despacho, transformado pero inofensivo, como bien decía Snape.

Observaba una copa dorada, que poco antes había contenido la poción "matalobos"...

En el recipiente se reflejaba la luna, aquella luna en la que tantas veces había soñado estar... junto a él.  
...Y Moony lloraba. Lloraba tragándose la angustia, gritando en silencio.

Las lágrimas que sus ojos tantas veces habían derramado llegaban hasta sus labios rosados, que tantas veces soñó que él besaría.

De vez en cuando miraba al cielo, intentando distinguir alguna estrella que brillase para él, que le dijese que Sirius ya iba en camino.

Quería irse del mundo y no volver. Le hubiera gustado tener alas para volar lejos, muy lejos de allí y cabalgar como hubiera hecho Prongs, cabalgar junto a una nube para buscarle.  
...Y soñaba. Soñaba que él llegaba y acariciando su pelo le suplicaba amor y le besaba... Padfoot le besaba.

Quería... quería gritar al mundo que llevaba doce años esperando su venida, quería... sentirle junto a él, sentir su dulce aroma, labios con labios, piel con piel.  
Miró a su alrededor y sólo encontró la mesa en la que había dejado su copa con la poción, la copa, sola, vacía... como él.

La noche era fría y ligeramente ventosa: el aire mecía su cabello suavemente.  
Sentía el frío penetrar su piel, el frío de aquella inmensa soledad que le envolvía.  
Varias veces había pensado en acabar con su vida; varias veces había sentido la tentación de tirarse al vacío para acabar con todo aquello que desde hacía tanto tiempo le estaba oprimiendo el pecho e intentaba matarlo en vida...

Pero lo ocultaba, ocultaba todo su dolor fingiendo ser normal, feliz... fingiendo llevar una vida normal a la de cualquier mago de su edad.  
Flexionó sus rodillas y las rodeó con sus brazos. Apoyó su cabeza en ellas alisando la túnica oscura que le llegaba hasta los pies.

Sus lágrimas parecían no tener fin.  
No debía llorar, ya había llegado la hora de silenciarse para siempre, de no volver. Alzó un poco su túnica con una mano para poder poner un pie sobre el muro cuando...

Una mano rodeó suavemente su cintura y otra le tapó la boca. Su corazón se aceleró con gran potencia y le faltaba el aire. Sea quien fuere quien le agarrase no parecía querer hacerle daño: por el contrario, le trataba con gran delicadeza. Remus puso su mano sobre la que le tapaba la boca, y ésta última comenzó a descender lentamente por su cuello con la de él encima.

Lo hacía despacio, con dulzura...  
La mano que le había agarrado la cintura tomó el brazo de él que quedaba libre y con un suave movimiento le dio la vuelta.

Sus ojos se encontraron: Moony quiso gritar pero le faltaba la voz.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.  
Era... él.

Tal y como lo había imaginado todo ese tiempo en que soñó con su llegada.  
Él le sonrió: lo hizo con esa sonrisa que sabía que sólo reservaba para él.

Remus se dio cuenta de que su boca estaba ligeramente abierta por la mezcla de alegría y sorpresa que le causaba todo aquello. No era posible...

Ahora que Sirius estaba frente a él... era feliz. Sirius en ese instante ponía su mano sobre la mejilla de Moony, secando con su pulgar la última lágrima que había salido de los ojos dorados y acariciaba los mechones rebeldes que caían sobre ellos.

Remus creía morir y a la vez estar en el cielo.

Sus labios se estaban acercando y sus ojos se entrecerraban despacio dejando paso a un susurro de un "Te amo" por parte de él que se fue con el viento y se fundió con un beso.

Jamás encontraría palabras para describir aquello: se besaban; se besaban despacio y sus manos jugaban y acariciaban cada parte de sus cuerpos...

Quiso que aquél momento durase para siempre, que no acabase nunca.

Quería pasar el resto de su vida allí... junto a él. Padfoot y Moony, siempre.  
Pero entonces abrió sus ojos: Sirius no estaba.  
Remus se encontraba de pie, besando el aire.  
Sólo había sido otra de sus fantasías.

Fin


End file.
